Traditionally, pharmaceuticals have primarily consisted of small molecules that are dispensed orally (as solid dosage forms and liquids) or as injectables. Over the past three decades, formulations (i.e., compositions that control the route and/or rate of drug delivery and allow delivery of the therapeutic agent at the site where it is needed) have become increasingly common and complex. Nevertheless, many questions and challenges regarding the development of new treatments as well as the mechanisms with which to administer them remain to be addressed. For example, many drugs exhibit limited or otherwise reduced potencies and therapeutic effects because they are either generally subject to partial degradation before they reach a desired target in the body, or accumulate in tissues other than the target, or both.
One objective in the field of drug delivery systems, therefore, is to deliver medications intact to specifically targeted areas of the body through a system that can stabilize the drug and control the in vivo transfer of the therapeutic agent utilizing either physiological or chemical mechanisms, or both.
Antibody-drug conjugates have been developed as target-specific therapeutic agents. Antibodies against various cancer cell-surface antigens have been conjugated with different cytotoxic agents that inhibit various essential cellular targets such as microtubules (maytansinoids, auristatins, taxanes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,020; 5,416,064; 6,333,410; 6,441,163; 6,340,701; 6,372,738; 6,436,931; 6,596,757; and 7,276,497); DNA (calicheamicin, doxorubicin, CC-1065 analogs; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,475,092; 5,585,499; 5,846,545; 6,534,660; 6,756,397; and 6,630,579). Antibody conjugates with some of these cytotoxic drugs are actively being investigated in the clinic for cancer therapy (Ricart, A. D., and Tolcher, A. W., 2007, Nature Clinical Practice, 4, 245-255; Krop et al., 2010, J. Clin. Oncol., 28, 2698-2704). However, existing antibody-drug conjugates have exhibited a few limitations. A major limitation is their inability to deliver a sufficient concentration of drug to the target site because of the limited number of targeted antigens and the relatively moderate cytotoxicity of cancer drugs like methotrexate, daunorubicin, maytansinoids, taxanes, and vincristine. One approach to achieving significant cytotoxicity is by linkage of a large number of drug molecules either directly or indirectly to the antibody. However such heavily modified antibodies often display impaired binding to the target antigen and fast in vivo clearance from the blood stream. In view of the foregoing, there is a need to develop improved antibody-drug conjugates and methods of preparing them.